Courtroom Hearts
by Afterwards
Summary: After opening his heart to the darkness and nearly causing the end of all worlds, Riku is sent to court to atone for his crimes.


COURTROOM HEARTS

"Riku Hanate Wakuso Nakamura Honda Civic," said the high-pitched voice of the judge, "You have been charged with siding with the Heartless and the attempted destruction of all worlds. How do you plead?"

"I plead-" started the defendant, a boy with long white hair and a long black coat.

"My client," interrupted the defense attorney, "pleads innocent."

"Objection!" objected the prosecuting attorney, pointing an accusatory feather at the defendant. "We fought him ourselves! You were there, Sora!"

The defense attorney, a guy with spiky brown hair and shoes that were way too big, cleared his throat. "If you recall, Donald, he was being possessed by a madman."

"Not the entire time!" said the prosecuting attorney, a duck wearing a robe and wizard hat. "This man is guilty!"

Sora was about to open his mouth to speak when Donald let out a yell of "THUNDER!" Sora had just enough time to cast Aero and prevent himself from getting fried.

The judge banged his gavel on the table. "Donald!" he said. "No magic in the courtroom!"

"Pardon, Your Majest- I mean, Your Honor," said Donald. "But I have a witness. Goofy!"

Right on cue, a tall dog decked out in armor stepped up to the witness stand.

"Well," said Goofy, "While it's true that Riku was meddling with dark powers that would eventually lead to the destruction of all worlds..."

"See?!" exclaimed Donald. "Guilty!"

"I didn't finish," said Goofy. "He was merely being misguided. His intentions were well, but he had some really bad influences and made some very bad decisions."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he is guilty," said Donald. He glanced over at the jury stand, and they seemed to be agreeing with him.

It was then that Riku leaned over and whispered in Sora's ear. It was hard to see Riku's expression beneath his blindfold, but Sora knew that he was desperate.

"Your Maje- I mean, Your Honor," said Sora, "I'd like to call up another witness. Kairi, get over here!"

A girl with short red hair stepped up to the witness stand.

"Riku was a hero," said Kairi. "I may not have seen all the bad things he did, but he risked a lot, gave up everything, just to save me. Even when he was possessed by Ansem, he used all of his power to make sure we were safe. If it weren't for Riku, none of us would be alive."

The jury was deeply moved by this statement. Sora looked over at Kairi and gave her a thumbs-up. Riku smiled.

"Well, this is quite the development," said the judge, a mouse with very large ears, dressed in the robes of a king. "It appears we have reached a verdict. What does the jury say?"

The jury, a collection of twelve people, one from each of the worlds Sora visited on his journey, conversed amongst themselves for a minute or two. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and even King Judge Mickey waited nervously for their decision.

Finally, a blonde girl in a plain white dress spoke up. "We find the defendant Not Guilty."

The court erupted in cheers. People from every world celebrated as the attorneys shook hands.

"You did well," said Sora. "For a second there, I thought you actually wanted Riku sent into exile."

Donald laughed nervously.

"And Riku!" exclaimed Sora. "Now that you're innocent, you can finally show your face again!"

"Wait, what?" asked Riku as Sora reached over to pull off his blindfold. "No! Nonononononono!"

Too late, the blindfold hit the ground, and a wave of darkness washed over the courtroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, I actually wrote this quite a while ago, but haven't uploaded it until now. So, yeah, my English teacher told us to write a courtroom story, so I thought, "Why not Kingdom Hearts"? And this is the unfortunate result. I might follow it up with a sequel or two (or maybe a few interquels, we all love those don't we? :D) later on, if I feel like it. So yeah, tell your thoughts, please review, and you know, all that stuff!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, all characters are property of Disney and Squeenix, blah blah blah.**


End file.
